


NEO global heroes

by SyntaxVirgo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntaxVirgo/pseuds/SyntaxVirgo
Summary: the members of NEO global heroes have sworn an oath to the people and government to protect them from the ever evolving and advancing threat of the Frixions- an alien race that has come to drain earth of it's resources. through trial and error, peril and pride, vanquish and victory, the members follow a strict code of no man left behind and no man sacrificed in vain. but who in the organisation can actually follow through with this code? especially with the ever blossoming feelings of love.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i was supposed to release this like a week after superhuman came out but uh... obviously that's not what happened... hehe anyways i will try my best to update once a week minimum. the idea was to have as many chapters as the MV has million views.. so currently there are at least 25 chapters guaranteed. (i WILL be finishing this just at my pace so pls don't rush me too much-unless I'm being a lazy hoe then pls yell at me on twit or smth- i am an anxious senior tryna get a full ride.... thank you for your understanding in advance). length of chapters is really up to ya'll, ill probably start out small bc my writing style is all over the place then you guys can tell me longer or shorter from there.  
> o also relationship tags don't all mean they will get together, it's just the insinuated pairing bc i know some people don't like to read if it's their otp isn't tgth ;( which is a shame u miss out on so much good content :( ok i'm going off tangent  
> this work has a lot, A LOT of fluff and stuff but their is and will be some heavy hitting topics bc I'm evil, nothing too bad yet but i will make sure to tag tw in notes or in tags if necessary :)
> 
> so anyways here is chapter one!

Mark watched as the building came crashing towards him, narrowly avoiding his face but still managing to pin him against the one behind him. He looked down at his legs, mangled and twisted by the force, “ah.. Johnny will have to make new ones now… what a nuisance” he complained aloud as more debris went hurtling through the sky as the dogfight above continued. “I just upgraded them Mark.” came Johnny’s voice in his ear followed by a sigh, “Yuta? Can you go check mark he’s pinned between Macy's and what looks like… the remains of Mama’s BBQ? I liked that place!” His voice cut off after and there were a few seconds of silence before Yuta responded, “Busy with duplicates right now, how long can you wait?” Yuta’s voice crackled with electricity, ah he must be traveling now, mark noted. He lifted his arm and checked the small screen in his wrist. “Eighty-nine percent survival rate. I’m fine for at least a day” There was another crackle then Yuta responded, “Ok, well this will be over in three.” Mark asked anxiously as he started his self repair function to try and undo some of the damage. “days?” he watched his mechanical limbs try to unbend his legs to no avail. the smile on his face could be heard as he replied “hours!”.

Mark looked back up to the sky, the drone pilots had quickly pushed the enemy into a corner and were beginning to blow them up with their explosive ammo, causing a chain reaction resulting in shrapnel and ash raining down along with the burning flesh of the Frixion they had been fighting. Yuta chuckled as a portal appeared a few buildings away, the energy from it crackling as his black bike came out of it with him and a duplicate on top, “Anyways, Haechan is on recovery today so you’ll have to wait till we’re done cleaning up… unless you want to try and lift that chunk of building off by yourself, looks heavy by the way.” the duplicate quickly became more as Yuta opened portals down to the ground where they began to fight off the Frixion foot soldiers and secure civilian lives “you sure you’re good?”. Mark checked his in screen to see that this was as much as he could do “It’s fine i’m done repairing essentials. I'll help the dupes on the way back and meet Hyuck wherever he is.” He watched as circuit circulation returned to his arms and legs, flexing his arms before struggling to push himself up atop the debris. “Alright. He should be somewhere up ahead so i’ll leave you be.” Yuta gave him a wave from atop the building before heading back through a new portal then disappearing altogether with one of the duplicates.

He slowly maneuvered the debris with his still very broken legs back down to the main road checking to see if the mutant who had done it was still around, then headed towards one of the duplicates. He checks his internal clock, a bit slower as his mechanisms were trying to conserve energy “an hour and twenty-eight seconds” the Duplicate nodded before running in what he assumed was Donghyuck’s direction. Mark gave his leg a strong hit to attempt to return it to somewhat of its original shape before heading off in the same direction. After two blocks of more grueling than painful walking he found Haechan waiting. He was sitting atop a mailbox as he watched two Frixion fighting each other barehanded surrounded by a few more of their fallen. When he noticed Mark his face scrunched up, “took you long enough.” he hopped off the mailbox turning back to the two fighting, and without a word they took their guns from their holsters and shot each other. “An hour. Seriously? What did you do this time.” he turned back to mark, walking up to him and crossing his arms. Mark scowled at him “I didn’t do shit. Damn frix threw a fucking building at me… must of been one of the second gens.” he lifted one of the mangled limbs for emphasis, bent in ways it shouldn’t be, then crosses his own arms, “well your hour is almost up dumbass, you took so long getting here i thought you were dead allready.” he rubs his nails against his jacket then looks at them to feign ignorance, but his iron grip on his forearm gives him away. “i’d love to see you try to walk like this.” Donghyuck leans in towards him, face inches away from his, “I'm sure you would.” they stay like that for a millisecond before donghyuck huffs and releases his poor arm from its vice grip,, “alright mr. Lee i’m ready to get out of here what do you say?” he extended a hand towards Mark 's. “Hell yeah.” He answered as Donghyuck grabbed his hand and turned it over pushing the chip there to call for one of the drone pilot’s ships. Mark tried to let go of his hand but found Donghyuck was still holding them, examining them, “hey.. Are you really alright, your legs look pretty bad. Your arms seem fine though?” Mark sucked in a breath“yeah… it’s mostly my legs but they just look bad… I should be fine” Mark’s hands were already moving before Donghyuck revealed the command “then carry me!” he yelled with mirth. Mark’s legs screeched as Donghyuk’s weight was forced onto him. “Donghyuck!” he yelled as he felt his legs whirring with the effort. All Donghyuck did was hold tighter as the ship landed in front of them. Mark found himself walking there already. “Cut it out I can walk fine on my own without your voodoo shit.” Donghyuck frowned at him, “it’s not voodoo shit. It’s forced will, we’ve been over this like twenty times.” he pushed imaginary buttons in the air as mark’s hand mimicked him, entering a code on the ships keypad. He walked inside the ship, the door closing behind him, “seriously, let me walk.” Donghyuck set himself down, “fine, but only if you tell me the truth,” his smile dropping as he turned back to face him, worry evident on his face, “how are your legs, actually?” Mark’s face fell, of course he’d noticed. He let out a sigh, “the main skeleton in my right leg snapped… I don't think it can self repair, it knocked out inner circulation for a few seconds but i fixed that, if Johnny can't fix it we’ll probably need new materials to replace the skeleton though, and… I have just under 20 minutes before the limbs are out.” he whispered looking down avoiding the others gaze.   
“Mark!” Donghyuck hissed, he paced around before picking up the comm on the ships command. “Everyone be on the lookout for undamaged Frix ships, we need more scraps again.” his eyes flicked up to meet mark’s before he changed the channel. “Johnny?” then came the “yeah?”, Donghyuck leaned against the wall, “mark snapped his right leg. And he's down to minutes before they’re out” his eyes flicked back to said person. “Well, I guess that explains the Frix remain hunt you just called.... Head back once aerial is clear and I'll do what I can.” Donghyuck held mark’s gaze, “yes sir.”   
Mark walked -hobbled- over to Donghyuck, sitting against the desk. “You can’t keep doing this.” Donghyuck whispered, Mark was looking down, he couldn’t fight him on this. “You have to tell me, no, you have to tell us when things are this bad.” Mark nodded slowly, guilt swelling in his chest. “I’m sorry.” donghyuck sighed, hugging him around the waist. “Just don’t lie again…please... if you tell us you have a day when you only have a minute I would die inside a little Mark.” mark swallowed thickly. “I know you’re doing it so we won’t worry, but you have to be honest, even if the truth would hurt.” donghyuck looked up “I don't want you to die without me by your side, Mark.” Neither of them were teary eyed, this was it, the harsh reality of what they did. Donghyuck let go of him, a tight smile returning to his face “i know you told me, but how did this happen? You’re not one to be so sloppy, and frix aren’t that strong.” Mark sent him a short smile before replying “one of those new mutants, caught me off guard.” he closed his eyes, looking at his in screen again for the all-clear,”bit through my leg” he pulled up his pant leg to reveal the punctures, going straight through, “then, it threw me into a building, then threw the remains of one at me.” He pulled out one of the chairs and sat down, connecting himself to the ships controls. “Ah… they suck.” Donghyuck offered, fiddling with his fingers. They stayed like that until Jaehyung came over the intercom, giving the all-clear. Mark set the ship’s course for home base then put it on autopilot. “What were you doing?” Mark asked remembering the strange fistfight he’d been watching. Donghyuck’s head snapped up to meet his eyes, “what?” Mark pulled out the chair next to him, gesturing for him to sit down. “With the Frix, what were you doing?” he repeated. Donghyuck sat down and shook out his hair, playing with the bangs “oh, that. Yeah… got bored waiting on you guys, so I set up a system, i find a frix and he waits until another shows up, then they fight until another shows up and the more powerful one kills the other, then the winner fights the newcomer and they do the same until someone new arrives… the tall one had a winning streak of 52.” he finishes. Mark just stared back at him “you and that power of yours are twisted as hell.” Donghyuck’s smile broadens “you love it though!” Mark let out an indignant huff “i do not.” Donghyuck let out a laugh, his face finally letting go of the tension “you keep telling yourself that mr. Lee!”

“My legs are out of power, you’ll have to carry me in.” Mark said as the ship started it’s decent onto the landing pad. Donghyuck watched as Mark fiddled with a screen projected from his wrist, “fine by me.” Donghyuck grinned as he pushed at the swivel chair, turning the now defenceless Mark around in nauseating circles. “I could also wheel you out in this, might be more dignified” he snickered as Mark stopped the chair with his hands, “ugh, no. being carried out is more hero like, gives the died for the cause vibe.” Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrowed “i guess. You aren’t dead though.” Mark winced, soft topic, quick say something to make him laugh, Mark looked down blushing “you could, you know… bridal carry me.” Donghyuck blinked before bursting out laughing, Mark flushed even more. Donghyuck only stopped when the ship landed, causing him to stagger and grab the desk so as not to fall.   
“I see you two have landed, i’ll send a fake with a wheelchair for Mark.” Johnny’s voice came over the speaker as the hull opened. “Don’t need one!” Donghyuck exclaimed happily as he scooped a still embarrassed Mark into his arms bridal style. “Oh? Why’s that? You planning to roll him out?” Donhyuck waltzed out of the ship and onto the docking pad. “Mark wanted me to Bridal carry him!” He exclaims Laughing with mirth as he makes his way onto an elevator, followed by several duplicates. The two of them laugh as Mark buries himself deeper into Donghyuck’s chest. They go down several floors before stopping on the sixth, the operations center. Mark pulls out his camera chip “We’re getting off here, go give this to Taeyong please.” Donghyuck commands as Mark holds the chip out to the fake. “I told you to stop doing that.” Mark pulls his hand back to his chest. “Sorry.” Donghyuck begins walking down the dim corridor towards the circular room at the end. “It’s fine.” Mark whispers to himself.

“Welcome back. I see you’re still in one piece at least.” Johnny says as he turns around in his chair. “Bring him over to that table, i’ll start testing new alloys as soon as possible.” Donghyuck sits Mark down on the table as told. “Jaehyun’s on cleanup today, they found anything yet?” Mark asked as he laid down. “Yeah but they’re the new tech so I’m not sure if our regular virus will work.” Donghyuck propped himself against the table next to Mark. “hmm… what about Ten’s one?” Johnny paused to consider then began tapping away at his computer, “I'll ask him to send the file and we’ll test it then.” he pressed a key and the whoosh of the email sending followed. “I’ll do what I can for now but for tonight it might be best to just wait.”   
Donghyuck pushed off the table giving Mark a pat on the shoulder that was closer to a punch “Ah… guess you’ll escape dishes for tonight, lucky for you I'm a benevolent god so i’ll help out. you’ll owe me dessert for a week!” He said walking off with a smile before Mark could even protest. “Lucky you Mark.” Johnny parroted from his seat. He continued to click at the computer for a while, occasionally Jaehyun would pop over the comms and let him know he’d found more debris.  
“sadly no intact pieces just scraps” Johnny stood up and walked over to Mark. “time for damage control.” Mark yanked up his pant legs revealing his legs, viciously mangled in a manner that made Johnny gag a little. “thank god it’s all metal” He murmurs as he takes Mark’s wrist, checking the chip’s screen for details on how much had been repaired. “Ok good news and bad news.” He lets go of his wrist and Mark sighs “Good news first i guess.” Mark pulls his pants back down and sits so his legs are hanging limp over the table. “It’s not really good news for you, but congrats! Donghyuck gets to carry you for the rest of today because i can’t fix anything without new parts!” Mark doesn’t even look up as he shoots a text to Donghyuck, “Great.what’s bad news?” Johnny flicks his wrist out of his pocket to look at his watch. “Your batteries out in like 12 seconds so you won’t be moving your legs for a while regardless unless we find and intact core and hope ten’s virus works, or an older ship and intact core.” Mark’s wrist beeps on cue and his screens die, his regular blurry vision returning as his contacts die. He shoots another text to Donghyuck asking him if he can bring his glasses. 

“Life is unfair” Mark whines from Dongyuck’s arms. He walks down another hallway that changes midway from high tech lamps lighting the way to small hanging chandeliers that emit an orange glow at best because Taeyong said they gave the home atmosphere. Dongyuck had disagreed and said that all they were gonna give was a broken ankle once the bulbs run out. “This is advance payment for dishes.” Donghyuck supplies taking care to watch the floor for anything he might trip on. “My arms still work. I can help.” Donghyuck shakes his head, “I’d rather not risk breaking any of Jaemin’s coffee mugs.” Mark hums in agreement, “I could help you with your homework then?” Donghyuck’s eyebrows raised, “really? Because i’m failing calculus and that would be so great.” Mark nodded nonchalantly as they rounded a corner, this hallway lined with doors on each side, each one adorned with a members name or names. They continued on until they reached the end of the hall, Mark opening the double doors at Donghyuk’s will.   
“Hey kids. nice work today.” Doyoung said, not looking up from what he was reading. Donghyuck sat Mark across from Doyoung and walked back out to the hallway. “Thanks hyung, I didn't get to do much though…” Doyoung looked up from his book, “yeah. I saw from a dupe. Looked pretty brutal.” Mark nodded, grabbing Doyoung’s coffee and taking a sip, “yeah, I may be out of commission for a while, core is dead.” Doyoung muttered an “ah.” before taking back his coffee only to find it empty. “Yeah i have no idea about the tech stuff but that sounds like a really bad thing.” he closed his book and went to place his mug in the sink, “I gotta run now, hope it gets fixed soon Markles.” He ruffles his hair then heads towards the door, passing Donghyuck on the way out and giving him a kiss on the head. “Take care of him hyuck, i think he’s in a funk.”  
“I know.” he sighed and went back over to Mark, handing him his glasses, “thanks.” he put them on as Donghyuck crossed his arms, “what?.” Mark squinted as his eyes readjusted, “you’re bothered by something.” he rubbed at the glasses with his shirt and held them up to the light, “yeah i am. But I don’t feel like show and tell, i’m not two.” Mark shrugs, putting the glasses back on. “I’m not two” Donghyuck repeats him with a higher pitch, “seriously Hyuckie, you don’t have to be my therapist.” Donghyuck folds his arms and pouts “I’m only asking cause I care.” Mark fixates on his hands, clasping them together. Donghyuck sits on the table and continues as he leans leans in, “You don’t have to talk about it, and i’m not trying to be your therapist-that would be really unhealthy- but i really do care. I hope you know that.” He says with sincerity as he places a hand on top of Marks, where his nails are now trying to break skin. Mark’s shoulders relax and he lets out a breath, unclasping his hands, Donghyuck still holding one and smoothing over the little indents. “It’s ok, can we talk about it later?” Donghyuck nods, giving him a soft smile. “I’ll see you later then?” Mark smiles back as donghyuck pulls his hands away. “Yeah.” Donghyuck, satisfied, hops off the table and walks back out into the hallway.

He follows the hallway back to the split and this time goes the other way, towards their board room. This room was also circular, with a large round table and corresponding chairs for every member of each branch with little screens in front of each. Taeyong was already there along with Doyoung, Jaehyun and Johnny. They were talking about today's invasion. “Hey hyungs.” a chorus of hi’s and iterations of Donghyuck’s name followed. “Good. we were just talking about you.” Taeyong supplied as he pointed at one of the screens in the table. “One of the broadcasting stations wants to do an interview with some of our members and we thought you’d be a great choice.” He came over and looked at the screen, displaying an email. “Best way to up their viewers too, doesn’t hurt to make friends with the public, I am a pretty face after all.” He cups his cheeks for emphasis, batting his eyelashes a couple of times, “who else will be coming?” He asks as he scrolls through the email, “they seem to want Jaehyun a lot.” Taeyong said, pointing out a not so subtle paragraph about how “superb” Jaehyun was. The man in question isn’t listening, too preoccupied with recounting every detail of the mission to his boyfriend, who had seen it, but seemed happy to listen. “I assume you’re coming as well?” Donghyuck re-focuses his attention to the leader. “No, actually. The interview is during heroes week, so I'll be talking alliances with some other groups that day.” Taeyong played around with the screen, making it jump from the table to in front of him, shaping the light into different animals. “You can pick someone to replace me.” he pauses, “actually, it might be good to send Mark. the public seems to like him.” Johnny looks up from his screen and pipes up, “His legs might freak out new viewers though, not everyone's chill with robots yet, especially mangled ones.” Taeyong furrows his brows, “Mark’s legs are broken?” Doyoung seems to realise them now, “That’s what i came to report before this one got in the way.” He jabs Jaehyun in the side, who doesn’t flinch at all. “Mark got trashed by a mutant frix, luckily I got his camera chip, it’s really blurry though.” He goes over to the table, turning on another of the screens built into it, and plugging in the chip. “Johnny and I tried to recover the footage, but it’s still blurry as fuck, we think it’s a second gen judging by it’s strength, but it looked closer to a first gen.” he presses the button and the video plays from Mark’s perspective. Taeyong’s frown deepens and the sound of metal breaking resounds as the strange blue creature’s jaw punctures Mark’s leg. “The shock shattered his core.” Johnny says and Donghyuck winces as a crack is heard when Mark is thrown against the building. In the video, Mark looks down at his legs and everyone winces. “Shit.” can be heard through the feed as the boy desperately tries to bang the things into working. “Ok, yeah. Mark is out of commission until we get a new core.” Taeyong says as he pauses the video. “I’ll take Yuta instead. If he’s free?” Donghyuck looked back at Taeyong, “Sounds good hyuck. You can go now, we’re done for today.” Donghyuck nodded and went back out towards his room. His phone pinged before he made it with a text from Mark.

I can’t move, need help

Oh shit, yeah omw... Sure you don’t want to use a wheelchair?

Actually Yeah I do… this might get humiliating

Ok i’ll go get one from Johnny

Can u take me to my room first, i've been sitting here for six minutes

Sorry Omw

Mark now laid in his room waiting for Donghyuck to come back with the chair, he fiddled around with his phone. “Hey I'm back” Donghyuck pushed the chair in and closed the door behind him, locking it. He put the chair at the end of the bed and came and laid down next to Mark closing his eyes and inhaling before rolling over to face him, propping his head up on his hand. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Mark turned his phone off and put it down beside him, speaking without looking at Donghyuck, “This is so stupid.” He huffs and Donghyuck waits patiently for him to speak. “It’s just… I feel…” Donghyuck reaches out and hold the others hand, fiddling with it to give him something to focus on, “take your time.” Mark closes his eyes, “I feel useless.” He turns his head back to the ceiling and opens his eyes, continuing, “LIke, you guys all have powers, right? and i’m just… a machine.” He huffs and turns back to look at Donghyuk, “And machines break, Like now. And broken machines are useless.” Mark turns to the ceiling again, placing his palm over his eyes, “I hate it. a scratch and suddenly I'm malfunctioning. I take one hit and I’m grounded for however long this will take. My legs are made of some alien alloy and yet I can’t even dent those same aliens?” Donghyuck sits up and pulls his hand away, locking their eyes, “Mark you’re still human, It’s normal to take a break.. especially if you’ve broken both your legs. And that was more than just the frax, it hit you with a building Mark. A building.” Mark nods and lets out snort, “you’re right, sorry i’m probably freaking you out. I’m just… really frustrated. I wish I had powers, it would make things so much easier.” Donghyuck snorts and pulls him in for a hug. “If only. plus… I like you the way you are, android bones and all.” Mark hugs him tighter and they stay like that for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry for not posting weekly I forgot I had ACT :(((((((( it's my last time taking it so I had to "make it count" anyways now its over and I can spend more time on this :)  
> also I just realized the formatting for last ch got fucked during upload so oops,,, the textos must have been hard to read so sorry for tht hopefully it doesn't auto erase spaces this time  
> o also also I was gonna use stage names/real names to differentiate between mask on/mask off but idk if it will stick so i'll let yall know

Mark wakes up to the sound of knocking on the door, he tried to get up before remembering his situation and shaking Donghyuck awake, the boy didn’t open his eyes and muttered a groggy “what?” Mark sat up and searched for his phone, “door. Can you get it?” Donghyuck closed his eyes and thought for a moment before yelling out another “what?” aimed at whoever was behind the door. “It’s Johnny.” came the answer, “I came to check on Mark.” Donghyuck sighed and hugged the pillow before jolting up and opening the door and immediately walking back to collapse on the bed. “How are you doing Mark?” He asked as he walked in and sat down at the desk, setting down his toolkit. “Same.” Mark stared down at Donghyuck who was curled into the blankets, back to sleeping peacefully. “Sleep well?” Mark flushes and turns back to his phone shoving out his arm for Johnny. “Just check the chip and shut up please.” Johnny chuckles as he scans the chip on Mark’s arm, “like you said, everything’s the same, except your heart rate. It’s through the roof!” He snickered as he dodges a swipe from Mark and packs up his things, “I’ll have a double bring in breakfast later, for now just relax.” Mark nods then pauses, “what about hyuck? Isn’t he on duty today?” Johnny smiles back kindly from the doorframe, “Taeyong is giving him the week off. On account of radio interview prep” He disappears, closing the door behind him, leaving Mark alone with the sleeping boy, “Oh.” 

Donghyuck wakes up to someone stroking his hair. He yawns and the hand pulls away, he whines “no that felt nice.” the hand goes back to petting his head, “taeyong gave you the week off, so don’t worry about work.” Donghyuck finally opens his eyes to look up at Mark, “I guess you’re stuck with me then.” Mark shrugs, “I guess.” Donghyuk lays there for a little before some doubles come in with two plates of pancakes. They eat their breakfast in silence, Donghyuck stealing bacon off of Marks plate, and Mark stealing eggs off of his. They finish and end up just sitting and staring at the wall for a while. “I haven’t had a day off since I started working for NEO.” Mark says. Donghyuck gives him a lopsided smile “neither have I, so this will be good for us.” Mark sighs then opens his mouth, then closes it. “What?” Donghyuck sits up to stare at Mark. “I have no idea what to do…” Donghyuck rolls over and bursts out into laughter, leaning forwards until his head is in mark’s stomach. “It’s not that funny.” Mark pouts, crossing his arms then placing them atop the others head.”if you say so Mark.” Donghyuck sticks out his tongue, twisting up towards Mark’s elbow, which he pulls away and up out of reach before pushing donghyuck off, who frowns. “you’re no fun.” He reaches for his phone before plopping right back down on his stomach. They sit in silence, Mark beginning to drift off until Donghyuck pipes up. “Found it!” he then shoves his phone in mark’s face. Mark blinks before looking at the screen, it was an ad for a new cafe, “the dreamies went here last weekend! They said the place has really good muffins!” Mark stares into the screen the nods, “Ok, let’s go then.” Donghyuck blinks before looking down at him, “you’re surprisingly easy to convince today, i thought you hated spending time with me.” Mark shrugs as he pulls away the covers, “I enjoy your company, I just never have enough free time, what with three units to help manage and lead.” Mark seems to realize what he said and sputters, “ok! Let’s get going… The cafe is pretty far away and you have that interview today… ha ha.” Donghyuck smiles as he watches the other fumble to get up. “It’s only four minutes away.”

Sicheng woke up to the sound of screeching wheels down the hall, as Donghycuk had discovered the fastest and most fun way of getting Mark and himself around was at high speeds. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and headed to the bathroom to get ready.  
His phone buzzed as he was brushing his teeth. He picked it up and answered groggily, “what do you want Taeyong.”  
“Good Morning to you too Sicheng”  
He spits ang gurgles before pushing back his hair and taking a deep breath, “I assume this is about the radio offer. Have you decided who’s going?”  
“Yes, Donghyuck and Yuta”  
He sets the phone down and puts it on speaker as he does his hair, “have they sent you the questions yet?”  
“I forwarded them to you about an hour ago.”  
Sicheng frowned and looked at the time, 12 pm. “Fuck I overslept. I’ll review them now.”  
“It’s fine, you’ve had a lot of damage control on your hands since yesterday.”  
There’s an uncomfortable pause on the other end. Sicheng stops and puts speaker mode off, closing the door and locking it. “Speaking of. What are we doing about… It.”  
“Procedure 2001. I’m not sure if Jaehyun or Doyoung noticed it but it’s only a matter of time before Johnny does, so i think i’ll tell him.”  
Sicheng sighs, “good, the less they know the better. And it can’t hurt to have Johnny’s help with this, after all it’s what he does. Anyways, I'll work on the interview questions and send the answers back to you, or should I forward them to Donghyuck and Yuta?”  
“Forward them please.”, Taeyong sighs, “thanks for all your help, we’d be lost without you.”  
“I know. Just keep the new gen under wraps, only tell unit leaders. it did a lot of damage to Mark... I know you’re itching to tell Ten.”  
Taeyong laughs on the other side “alright, but if anyone encounters it i’ll have to give them a warning.”  
“Of course, we don’t want more damage than necessary.”  
Sicheng hangs up and pockets his phone. He walks back into his room and opens up his laptop. He spends the next few minutes crafting loose responses to the questions then sends the document to Donghyuck and Yuta. 

Yuta wakes up early, as he always does, to the sound of his alarm. After he was up and ready, he had breakfast in the dining room, usually with Sicheng, Jaehyun and Mark, as they were the only others who ever actually got up, but today the latter was missing on account of his injury. “It’s weird not seeing Mark up.” Jaehyun nodded as he brushed through his hair, “I don’t think I've ever seen him sleep.” the two laugh before a pensive silence falls, “me either.” Yuta remarks and they both chuckle. “I heard you’re doing the interview today, questions any fun?” Yuta sighs and pulls out his phone, pushing over the e-mail he’d gotten from Sicheng just as he walks in. Jaehyun shrugs, “seems fine with me, just the basic favorites questions.” Sicheng shakes his head, “keep scrolling.” Jaehyung does until there’s a highlighted line where Sicheng has put “DON’T ANSWER YUTA '' in bold. Jaehyun reads it aloud, “What’s your favorite position when makin- oh.” Yuta laughs, “I know, right? They could have just said sex!” a flushed Sicheng gives him a pointed look, Yuta scoffs and gives him a look in return before going back to his food, “it’s not like i’ll actually answer it. I’ll just say some brand names so they have to cut. Besides, it’s not like we’ll be live, it’s a pre-recorded station.” Jaehyung hands the phone back to Yuta. “Well...I have to go bring Doyoung his morning coffee, have fun at the station today.” He clears his plate then walks off. Yuta gets up and clears his own plate, then makes another and sets it down in front of Sicheng before sitting back down. “Thanks.” comes the tiny voice. The two awkwardly sit in silence before Sicheng speaks up, “do you want to go over the questions?” Yuta shakes his head, “I already memorised them.” Sicheng nods as he finishes eating, “good job.” Yuta smiles widely and stands back up, taking Sicheng’s plate for him. “Thanks.” Sicheng stands up to follow him and help with the dishes.   
“Good Morning guys.” the two startle and Sicheng moves away as Johnny walks in. “goodmorning.” he mutters as he collects his things, “I’m heading to work now. call me if you need anything Yuta.” He gives a small smile to the other and nods to Johnny before leaving. “Sorry dude, bad timing I guess.” Johnny pats Yuta on the shoulder, who sighs and goes back to putting the dishes away, “it’s fine, nothing was happening anyways.” Johnny gives him another pat, “cheer up dude, I’m sure he likes you!.” Yuta gives a cynical laugh, “yeah, just not the way I want him too.” Yuta suddenly erupts into whining, “I mean did you see how he used to reject me? Every time I even tried to get near him! And so I changed my methods like Doyoung said, being all calm and collected and now we barely talk!” Yuta pouts and Johnny laughs, “I’m sure it’ll be fine… but um… you’re going to be late for work.” Yuta looks down at his watch, “WHAT! Why didn't you tell me?!” Yuta opens a portal, the strange black void causing floating star-like particles to fall to the ground and flicker out, he walks through as Johnny laughs and shakes his head. “Goodmorning” Taeil calls from behind Johnny. “Morning hyung.” Taeil stares and the little star flakes as they flicker out. “I wish he’d quit doing that inside, I just had that tile installed.” Johnny laughs as he wraps his arms around the smaller and drags behind him as he goes about finishing the dishes Yuta had left behind. “At least we don’t have wood floors anymore.” Johnny supplies as he lets go and opens the fridge, pulling out a yogurt drink labeled with a neatly written ‘DONGHYUCK’S’, Taeil lets out an anxious noise “thank god for that, would've burned the place to the ground now that we’re working 24/7 shifts.” Just as Johnny is about to peel off the seal, Taeil snatches it out of his hand. “Don’t steal hyuckies food. Plus i just bought you a bunch of your own?” Taeil opens the fridge and sees that all of the drinks had been neatly labeled as Donghyuk’s. “Well I guess I'll have to buy you more.” Taeil says as he puts the drink in the fridge and closes it. Johnny pouts “that’s favoritism.” Taeil smirks as he turns to look at the other, “he is my favorite” Johnny gives him a look of disbelief, “he can’t have all of them.” Taeil goes back to the dishwasher and closes it, then says over his shoulder “he’ll share with Mark.” Johnny seems to drop it having found a common ground of teasing the younger members much more appealing than the drink. “Oh so you’ve noticed too?” Johnny leans against the fridge, “Mark’s been getting pretty brave lately, i might just win the bet!” Taeil scoffs as he turns off the faucet flicking water at the other, “as if, Donghyuck will confess first.” Jungwoo walks in on the two leaning in almost forehead to forehead, “Morning hyungs!”. Neither break eye contact as they drone out a “good morning”, this was not a game, this was a war for their kid’s pride.  
Jungwoo shrugs as he goes to the fridge and takes one of the drinks walking off happily. Johnny scoffed and turned to gesture at where Jungwoo had once been, “and you’re not gonna tell him no?” Taeil smiles slyly. “I win.” He begins to walk off happily before turning suddenly, “forgot something.” He walks up to the other and pecks him on the cheek, “have fun at work!” Johnny smiles as he watches him leave. 

“Hello my lovely listeners, welcome back to daily heroes. with everyone's favorite host, Yoojin!” a pre-recorded jingle rings out as the girl shuffles her cards, smile plastered to her face, “today we have some of Korea’s most prized heroes, everyone this is Yuta and Haechan of NEO” another jingle plays out and the two adjust themselves in their seats, looking at their own cue cards “Hello I’m portal hero Yuta!” Donghyuck puts his cards down before leaning into the mic, “And I’m puppet hero Haechan!” All three clap as yet another jingle plays. “All right let’s get straight to it, first why don’t you two explain your powers and hero names for new listeners, Yuta you first.” He smiles politely before launching into his answer, “My power is to open portals into my pocket dimension. It's the same as this world in terms of distance, but time is slowed there and it’s filled with nothing but stars, so I can travel in any direction without worrying about roads or buildings. That's why I have my bike, so I can travel fast around the city.” she jumps as her brain makes a connection, “That's why NEO are always first on the scene!” the radio dj pipes in, “can anyone enter the portals?” Yuta nods.“Yes, but if too many people are in there it makes me feel cramped! It’s my personal void afterall!” Yuta laughs. She gives a short laugh then turns to the other.  
“What about Haechan?” he straightens himself to get closer to the mic, “I have the power to make anyone do what I want, even if they don’t want to!” A hand flies to her cheek as she mimics surprise, “Wow! We’ve seen you control many people at once from civilian videos. So, just how many people can you control at once?” Haechan counts on his fingers before looking lost and dropping them with a cute huff, “Well, I control all of Doyoung’s doubles constantly for him since he only recently discovered his powers compared to me, and during our yearly testing i’ve never found the limit... so I’d say as many and I want.” Yoonjin nods, looking back down to her cards.“Ah so the longer you know about them, the better your control?” Haechan looks up, thinking with a pout. “Not really. Unfortunately, if you don’t use your powers you can’t improve, or if your power is already at its maximum -like with Yuta- it’s a matter of training your body to adjust.”  
She shuffles the cards again “How long have you two known about your powers then?” Haechan drops his cards and smiles, feeling the atmosphere was pretty safe. “I’ve known about mine since I was born, I started out only being able to control two people, then got better as I aged.” She nodded and turned to the elder. “Mine manifested while I was riding my motorbike for the first time, it was one hell of a day!” The three laugh together. 

The Interview was going well, Yuta responding to awkward questions when they arose and Donghyuck winning the peoples hearts. “Sadly our time is almost up, but I have one final question for you two.” The two looked down at their discarded cue cards, an impromptu question isn’t uncommon but the studio would lose credibility if it was too crude so they weren’t too worried. They nod and Yoonjin smiles, “Is it true that NEO has an android on the team?” The two freeze. Mark being a semi-droid wasn’t known to the public yet as there was a general fear of them after they had been hacked during the first Fraxion invasion. Yuta frowned as he began to answer, “Well, we can’t really disclo-” He was cut off by her,”Oh! I forgot to add the most important part!” Yoonjin pulls out her phone with a twisted smile. “Listeners, I’m about to post a video. It was sent in by a fan of our station, it features NEO branch leader Mark-” Her lips slam shut as Haechan takes control of her. “Stop.” Donghyuck commanded and the girl froze, “this interview is over. You’re going to delete that video and cancel the airing of this interview.” Yoonjin began to move again, doing as she was told. Yuta pressed his in-ear to call Taeyong. As he did, the girls’ devilish smile spread wider until it was jarring. “It’s too late, we’re already live!” She cackles before her hand snaps the phone in half. She frowns and turns to Donghyuck “You didn’t have to do that. I told you it’s too late.” Yuta turns to Donghyuck, “I can’t reach anyone. She’s probably blocking it.” She cackles again before shouting towards the mic, still frozen in place. “Dear listeners! I suppose you’d like to know who I really am.” Yuta rips out his earpiece as it begins to emit a high-pitched sound. “My name is Soli, The frequency villain! And I’m here to tell you that NEO has been lying to you!” She hums then flexes her hand as Donghyuck enters a daze, his control on her fading. “Fuck.” Yuta says as he covers his ears, “Hyuck you have to snap out of it!”   
“Whilst they claim to be protectors of our city, they’ve been working with an android mutant! Least I forget the best part, that said android is composed of parts from the Fraxion they claim to defend us from!” Before Soli can say more, the glass separator is shattered and Jaehyun comes flying through. He charges her and knocks her down. At the same time Doyoung bursts through the door and vaults over the table, grabbing the mic and crushing it. “No!” Soli screams as she reaches out for the broken mic but Jaehyun grabs her arm from where he’s floating and pulls her up into the air at the elbows. Doyoung turns to face someone in the other room, “WinWin, is the broadcast off-line?” WinWin’s voice comes on over the intercom, “I turned it off just now. I’ll handle the video, you two apprehend her.” Doyoung takes out a pair of handcuffs and walks over to where Jaehyun has her dangling in the air. “You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you.” Soli spits at Doyoung and swings upwards, kicking her leg into Jaehyun’s face, “Fuck you!” she yells, causing the members to enter a daze as she makes a run for the opposite side of where Doyoung stands. Hopping over Haechan’s passed out form and pushing past the now-dazed Yuta and WinWin, she runs out of the studio and into the hallway. She contemplates between the stairs and the window. Hearing sirens outside she nods and starts off towards the stairs. Before she gets too far, she’s grabbed from behind. “Surprise. I can create doubles, remember?” Doyoung slaps a hand over her mouth before she can say anything. “Luckily, I can also transfer consciousness to them.” His arm wraps around her throat, holding her in a chokehold. “Normally I wouldn’t resort to such violent tactics, but please understand you’ve already caused enough damage with that annoying voice of yours.” Soli scrapes at his arm with her nails before going limp in his arms. Doyoung cuffs and gags her before going to check on the others. Everyone is passed out including his original body. He presses his earpiece, “It’s Doyoung. Yes the situation has been…” He looks around at the passed out members, “...resolved. Soli is restrained and the police are already outside” He rests his hands on his hips as he surveys the scene, waiting for police to enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading broskis, hoeskis and my non binary homies :)  
> my twitter if u wan follow--> @ryu_lauren
> 
> [secret notes hwehwheheh] someone is gonna die >:D not telling u who tho >:P


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok round 2 of trying to post this lmao ao3 hates my computer,,,,, chap was gonna b longer which is why I didn't update Friday, but after finishing I like where it is now bc its a soft ment :) anyways heavy exposition in this chap put on ur reading glasses for this one bois  
> -  
> I went back and fixed the problem with the mh texts in ch 1 so it should be much easier to read now :)

Donghyuck wakes up to the familiar sight of the iridescent sticky stars on the ceiling of his room. Every room at HQ was the same, a bed in the left corner, a desk and chair in the middle, and a dresser on the right side. The only difference was the little touches members put in, the stars -a gift from Mark- being Donghyuk’s touch. He sits up and is immediately hit with a sharp pain in his head. “Fucking hell.” he groans and clutches at the spot before flopping back down and turning his head into the pillow. There's a comforting hand rubbing circles on his back as he smashes another pillow over his head. “I’ll try to help.” Taeil whispers as he begins to sing a slow lullaby. His power was also frequency based, allowing him to hurt or heal people with his voice as he was now. He hums a familiar tune which he had been singing Donghyuck to sleep with since he had joined the group as a little boy. Donghyuck relaxes and slowly drops his hands. The lullaby ends and Taeil slowly removes the pillow. “Better?” Donghyuck nods and reaches out for Taeil, who smiles and gives him a big hug. “My brain feels like mush.” Taeil lets go to look at him, “probably for a while, I can't get rid of the effects but I can numb you to them.” Haechan sits up and waits for the dizziness to come but it never does, he smiles “thank god we have you.” He gives Taeil another hug, “no problem hyuck. I’m gonna go get Taeyong, he needs you to give him a report, are you up to it?” Donghyuck nods. Taeil pats him on the head as he gets up then goes out the door. Donghyuck laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

Donghyuck is still staring at the ceiling when Taeyong walks in. He comes over to the bed and pulls the chair over from the desk to sit on. “Hey kid, how you feeling.” Donghyuck snorts and sits up with a huff, “like I have worms in my brain.” Taeyong winces “I really should have gone along.” He pauses to turn on an ipad, then send the screen up in front of him with his powers. “We got the footage back from the studio and apparently Soli had knocked out everyone including the real minji, then aired the broadcast live before you even arrived.” The footage rolls of Soli bursting into the building and using her powers like she had on Donghyuck to make everyone pass out, then dragging them to a separate room and waiting in the studio for Yuta and Donghyuck. “Anyways, the police took her to the villain establishment and she’s safely imprisoned in a sound-proof chamber now.” Donghyuck nods, “good,” he fiddles with his fingers before looking up at Taeyong “how’s everyone?” Taeyong smiles kindly, “Sicheng’s fine, he didn’t get aftereffects since he doesn’t have powers. Jaehyun and Doyoung woke up an hour after the fact with splitting headaches. Jaehyun's after effects seem worse since he’s sensitive to light and sound but he went to a press conference with Sicheng so i’m not sure. And Yuta woke up an hour after them with a headache. Taeil only just got back so he’s going to attend to them today, i think they’re all seated on the couch if you want to join them.” Taeyong shuts the Ipad and the screen disappears, “You should worry about yourself though, I’m putting you on a break until Soli’s control over you fades.” Donghyuck nods. “Makes sense.” Taeyong stands up and pushes the chair back to the desk. “I’m about to call a meeting, do you think you can attend?” Donghyuck tentatively stands up, “Yes, I’m fine… just a little sleepy. I think I'll go sit with the hyungs” Taeyong turns to face him and squeezes his arm “Glad you’re okay.”

WinWin stands at a podium in a small room, filled to the brim with reporters and flashing cameras. Behind him, Jaehyun stands smiling, wincing everytime the reporters begin to shout, head still pounding from the encounter with Soli. A camera flashes then an interviewer yells out, “is it true member Mark is made from the metal of fraxion ships?” WinWin thinks for a bit then repeats the answer into the strange mass of microphones at the edge of the podium. “We can neither confirm nor deny this information as the alloy has not been confirmed to be that of the ship and is only similar in the fact that it is alien.” The reporters furiously scribble down the answer then begin yelling for their question to be answered again and Jaehyun’s smile twitches. WinWin gestures to one of them and they launch into their question. “Are there other androids on any of the NCT subunits?” Jaehyun hears a barely audible sigh from WinWIn before he straightens and leans into the mic. “No. there are not any other androids in any of the units, neither is Mark himself classified as one since only his legs are fully android, the rest of his tech being simple modifications -such as contact lenses that also function as cameras- developed by member Johnny.” He pauses for the frantic scratch of pen to notepad then leans in to ask, “Is that satisfactory?” There is a general murmur before the flashing resumes, Jaehyun closes his eyes to try and block them out. When he opens his eyes again the room is staring at him as another reporter asks a question he doesn’t register. He turns to WinWin and tilts his head, mouthing a quiet “what?” WinWin walks over to him and leans in to whisper. “They’re asking about the effects. Don’t act to affected just the basics. ok?” Jaehyun offers a weak nod before swapping places with WinWin and heading to the podium. It was all too much, the flashing causing him to squint and the sound of the shutters giving him a migraine. But he put on a hero-worthy smile and braced himself against the podiums’ frame. “Though the frequency caused our members to pass out, we all awoke with but a simple headache and should be clear of symptoms within days with no remaining after effects.” Jaehyun flashed another smile to sell the lie as the cameras clicked. In truth, they had no idea the extent of the frequency villains powers, as Donghyuck was the only one capable of forcing her to tell them and as far as Jaehyun knew, he was still passed out. He gave a wave before turning and stepping down, back towards WinWin. “Head to the car, I’ll wrap up here.” WinWin brushed past him and gave his arm a short squeeze on the way. 

Jaehyun now sat in the back seat of one of the company's cars, a wonderful piece of technology made before the ban on AI, capable of maneuvering even the smallest of alleys and busiest of streets. Of course, it had been rendered useless after the fraxion hacking it underwent during the first invasion, and it would have stayed that way if not for Johnny’s own hacking. As he sat staring out the tinted windows, Jaehyun realised just how much they broke the government's rules even though they claimed to be heroes enforcing it. Jaehyun scoffed and shut his eyes. He was beginning to sound like the villains. “What’s wrong with breaking a few rules if it’s for the greater good.” Just as he was beginning to doze off the car door opened and Sicheng shuffled in as quietly as possible, taking off his mask. He turned to look at Jaehyun, who was slumped as far into the seat as possible with an arm over his eyes. “You alright?” Jaehyun let out a weak “eh.” before lying down across the seats and onto Sicheng’s lap. “Take us back home, please.” Since the car was so advanced the only indicator the engine had started was the lights turning on in the front seat. It pulled out of the gated lot and into traffic. Sicheng pulled out an ipad and began tapping away. “Has Taeil made the healing lullaby yet.” Jaehyun asked quietly. “Yes. I didn’t want to speak up yet, since this is clearly not a noise-tolerant effect.” Jaehyun couldn’t bother nodding only managing an “thanks.” Sicheng nodded “It worked to alleviate Donghyuck’s effects, and he had it worse so it should help with yours.” When he didn’t hear an answer he continued, “ Taeyong is calling a meeting between all the units, unfortunately you’ll have to attend.” Jaehyun didn’t even blink. Sicheng called out quietly, “hyung?” Jaehyun was completely still. “oh. He’s passed out again.”

The five affected members now sat under covers on the living room couch. It was a monstrous thing. In the shape of a U, it spanned almost the entirety of the room, pushed into one corner to allow access via the other. Of course, most of the members just vaulted over -or floated in Jaehyun’s case- and onto it. Currently, Taeil was sitting on one of the corners, singing the healing lullaby as he worked. The affected members had all woken up by now and came to sit in the room, Taeil’s singing allowed them to go about their day with a simple headache instead of feeling like there was static in their brains. However they had all chosen to sit on the couch instead, even Sicheng, who hadn’t suffered any of the effects because he had no powers himself, the only damage being to his eardrums, which were still ringing from the encounter. Other members had come in to check on them throughout the day, offering hugs -jaemin, who had arrived with the dreamies an hour after the meeting had been called- ,or food -taeyong, who continued to apologize profusely for sending them into the mission in the first place- ,or medicine-Lucas, who had arrived two hours ago with wayV and kindly put his college years to use to help them out with a big smile-. Thanks to all of this, Yuta, Doyoung and Jaehyun were feeling much better, only Donghyuck still had the lingerings of a headache. All of the aforementioned had fallen asleep listening to Taeil sing, who was watching over them lovingly. Taeil looked up when he heard soft footsteps at the door. Mark peeked around the corner “Hyung? Taeyong says it’s time for the meeting since everyones arrived.” Mark walked around the monster couch and glanced over the sleeping members before his gaze rested on Haechan. Taeil smiled knowingly before answering, “Alright let’s wake them.” 

The boardroom was a lot less ominous once it was filled with all twenty-one members. Their conversations and laughter filling and reverberating throughout the room. They sat in their groups, wayV members sat on one side of the circle, Kun in the middle sitting calmly while his members raged chaos around him. Opposite him sat the Dreamies, where Mark was sandwiched between Haechan - who was leaning against his shoulder, half asleep-, And Renjun - who was reaching across him to try and bother Haechan-. And opposite both of them sat the 127 members, Taeyong in the middle, fiddling with something on the screen he had pulled up into the air in front of him. Beside him sat Jaehyun and Doyoung on one side, and Sicheng on the other, still tapping away at his own screen. Taeyong cleared his throat before standing up, the chaos quelled and the members all looked up to their leader. He flicks his fingers and his screen expands into the middle of the table, playing the video of Mark’s fight. “As you all know, Mark recently fought with what we assumed to be a second gen Fraxion.” He paused right as the creature flashed into frame. “However, we have discerned this is not the case. Johnny?” Johnny stands up, “right. After recovering the high-res of the video and the one from Soli,” He pauses as taeyong flicks the new video up and the Fraxions’ features become clear. “We cross referenced it with previous generations, and found no matches.” Taeyong pulls up another screen, showing a model of the new Fraxion, slowly rotating. “A file should have appeared on your screens, this is all the information we have surmised so far about gen one and two...” Sure enough, each member looked down to their screens and saw the file. “...As well as the new generation.” 

-

Property of Neo Culture Technology Laboratories  
File #01 on Fraxion :  
1st Generation Fraxon.

The fraxion are an alien race attempting to invade earth, no one knows why as of yet but it is suspected their own home planet is running low on resources, which has made earth a prime resource as it is the only planet within galaxies to sustain life, no matter how polluted.

The fraxion have advanced tech that they use to power almost all of their utilities. However, there was an update to the cores they had been using for their ships, this has proved a problem for Mark and Johnny as Mark’s legs are powered via the first gen cores.

The first gen fraxion don’t look human, their bodies are all-black, their faces pushed outward with sharp canines that retract and deep eyes that are white but lack a pupil or iris. They have clawed hands and feet that are ambidextrous, like a monkey’s. Their tails have the same type of claw/hand at the end, allowing them to be skilled in hand to hand combat. Despite this, they apply more airforce pressure than ground as the earth’s air is not their ideal environment for breathing as seen during the first invasion when billions descended only to die within minutes due to oxygen intake. The secong gen lack a reproductive system, reproduction is asexual.

As of recent attacks, it's clear they found a way around this. a new “Breed” (2nd gen) has been descending from drops and wreaking havoc on the ground. none have been seen on the scale of the first gen attack, only in small groups of five to six. Thus, Neo has declared them as high risk and priority should a large group descend. The 2nd gen are also the same sleek black as first gen, but don’t possess the same tail their predecessors have, neither the opposable thumbs, however they are more bulky and have genitalia. They have no discernable faces as they are covered by a thin skin-like mask, neo hypothesizes it’s a racial trait of second gen used to reduce air intake to help adapt with time. It is unclear how they communicate.

Thanks to Haechan’s powers, it has been discovered that first gen’s understand our language. After capturing a first gen frax from a ship, Haechan used his powers to force it to complete tasks he spoke verbally, giving detailed instructions using mundane to more unknown words for objects. The Frax’s understanding and compliance revealed an understanding for our language deeper than some of our own have for it. When asked via Haechan, they disclosed they had learned our language down to the minute details, to aid in politics should they be needed, it was also disclosed that they were not going to use said politics as their militia was deemed sufficient. A 2nd gen Frax has yet to be captured and tested for this level of understanding. 

1st gen Fraxion fighter ships fly using the power of a core, this core was found to be the same one powering Mark’s limbs. After testing both alloys it was found that Mark’s limbs were indeed an alloy found only in first generation Fraxion ships. Neo has decided that this shall be kept secret from the populace and the captured first gen shall be questioned when Haechan is next available. 

2nd gen ships fly without a core, Neo scientist Johnny uses the cellphone & battery analogy to differentiate them, 1st gens being battery powered and needing new ones each time they run out, whilst 2nd gens are rechargeable- like a cellphone- likely drawing power from one larger core through some kind of medium. It is unclear if this improvement was due to Fraxion interaction with human technology. 

[ATTENTION- WITHIN LIES HIGHLY CLASSIFIED INFORMATION- ACCESS LEVEL ONE REQUIRED-]

A 3rd generation Fraxion has been discovered. It was discovered during a battle in which Neo member Mark Lee went face to face with the creature. It has shown immeasurable force and speed, smashing an entire building at Mr. Lee and then vanishing in a flash. The creature was not seen during battle or afterwards. The only people to know are Lee Taeyong and Dong Sicheng, who provided media cleanup and coverage for this. As of now Neo has decided to follow safety procedure number 2001. The creature shows more human features than is kin. The Fraxion had a discernible face, with eyes, a nose, and a mouth. The nose albeit is more animalistic and the mouth lacked lips, however teeth found at the scene match up with those of a human’s upper premolars. It’s body is not crouched like first gen, nor as bulky and broad as the second. Instead, it’s body was tall and sleek, with strong arms and slim legs with claws. This creature had no genitalia or tail, crossing it out from being either generation. Another defining trait is color, they have the same shining black skin as their predecessors but show areas of blood flow, such as blush in the cheeks and joints.  
-

The members now sat in silence, whispering to each other and their leaders. Mark had shaken Donghyuck awake to show him the document and now the two were speaking quietly over Mark’s screen. The other dream members had also crowded in to check on their leader and confirm with him. Jisung looked over to where Taeyong was standing and raised his hand nervously. Taeyong’s head snapped to him and Jisung winced before standing, everyone's eyes now on him. “Does this mean it’s still out there.” Everyone was dead silent, eyes shifting to Taeyong. “Yes.” Sicheng stood up suddenly. “Which is a part of why this meeting was called. As mentioned procedure 2001 is going to be enforced.” Jisung's face scrunched up in thought before speaking up again. “We don’t have a procedure 2001?” If everyone wasn’t so tense, it would have been cute. “We do now.” Sicheng said firmly, “procedure 2001 is a one time use method for this new generation. We are going to have the dreamies and wayV stay in Seoul and attend regular missions, we’ve arranged for local heroes to cover for them. Meanwhile, 127 wil hunt and either kill or capture the creature. Any questions?” Jisung hesitated before opening his mouth and saying quietly, “so everyone’s gonna be together again…?” a smile spread across Sicheng’s face and the other members followed suit, “yes, we’re all together again.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading broskis, hoeskis and my non binary homies  
> u can follow me on twitter @ryu_lauren if u want, no guarantees i will post updates there tho, it's mostly just fashion and art clutter from years ago.... i will work on cleaning it up if it blows up i guess????  
> ANYWAYS,,, thank you for reading sorry I'm a mess :0  
> o also this is a secret but I'm thinking bout having a major character death :)))) have fun guessing who ;)))


End file.
